


Box Score

by Draconiarose



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconiarose/pseuds/Draconiarose
Summary: "It seems like a strange time to realize you’re in love with someone, but in that moment… I’m in love."You get invited to one of Craig's games. Needless to say, you have a good time.





	Box Score

**Author's Note:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF  
> This is un-beta'd, I literally just finished it, but I was half writing it in my head at work and I want to put it out into the world before I have to go to bed and wake to be a productive member of society. Any typos are totally mine and if you want to bring them to my attention I'd appreciate it.

The beep interrupts me while I’m making a sandwich.  


“What is that?” I ask aloud to no one, because Amanda’s still at college. I distractedly lift the sandwich to my mouth and look around, realizing I’ve gotten a message on dadbook. 

It’s from Craig.  


-Bro! Flapjacks got a game this afternoon. You in?  


I type out a quick reply of _You know it_ , and start cramming my sandwich into my mouth as fast as I can so I can find my pants. They’re around here somewhere.  
\-------------  


I pull up and park at the baseball diamond, it looks like there’s a good crowd, I wonder where I’ll even be able to find a spot to sit. I walk up and see Craig crouching down in front of the girls on his team, I can see a few of the girls faces and they look up at him adoringly. These girls would do anything for Craig. I kinda know how they feel.  


He’s talking quietly so I only catch the end of his speech as I’m walking up.  


“Okay, girls. I know that some of you may be feeling stressed by the pressure of this game, but I want you to know that I’m here to talk to any time and no matter what happens today we’ve already won, right?”  


“Right!” the girls chorus back at him. They rocket off, some of them practicing catching and throwing while they wait for the game to begin, some of them finding their parents in the stand and goofing off to try and get a laugh.  


“Bro! You made it!” Craig calls and waves me over.  


“Hey,” I reply as I slide my hand into his. “The stands are packed, man. Where should I sit?”  


“You can sit next to me in the dugout, Bro.”  


“You sure about that? I don’t want to throw the moms into a tizzy.”  


“I’m sure. Hey remember that time back in college when we accidentally crashed that baby shower and totally managed to mooch our way into some cake?”  


“Dude, other people’s cake is always the best cake.”  


“I know, right?” Craig replies. He claps a hand on my shoulder, turning me towards the bench.  
\----------  


The game is a couple of innings in, and my voice is a little hoarse from cheering on all these great athletes.  


“Hey, Bro. Can you do me a favor?” Craig turns and asks me.  


“Absolutely.”  


“Can you feed River for me?”  


“Uhh, yeah,” I reach out and grab for River as Craig pulls her out of the carrier still strapped to his chest. “Formula in the diaper bag?”  


“Yep,” He passes me the bottle and I settle back against the back of the dugout, watching as River blinks back at me with sleepy eyes. She waves her hands around and manages to latch one small hand onto my thumb as I hold the bottle for her. She’s already got the makings of that Cahn grip.  


I find myself smiling down at River, watching as her eyes droop closed and she falls asleep in my arms. I remember holding Amanda like this all those years and years ago. I feel the sudden urge to call her and make some lame joke to hear her laugh. I also feel someone’s eyes on me. I look up and see Craig smiling softly at the two of us for a second before he turns his attention back to the game.  
\----------  


The game is heading to a finish and it’s still close. I’ve burped River, but she’s pretty comfortably asleep against my shoulder, and what are dad arms for if not holding kids, so I’ve still got her with me. Craig is being supportive and making sure his girls aren’t getting hurt while giving it their all out there.  


“Miranda! Remember what we talked about earlier!” He calls out to the girl just coming up to bat, she nods in response. I watch as Craig shoots a glare at the opposing coach and gives them the “I’m watching you” signal. I know Craig well enough to see the humor in his eyes underneath the glare, but the coach is noticeably startled.  


“What did you and Miranda talk about earlier?” I ask as I lean towards Craig.  


He leans toward me, I can feel his breath on my ear and I shiver.  


“I told her that no matter what happens in this game as long as she tried her best I would be proud of her.”  


I look at him and laugh, and he joins in, leaning back in a full body guffaw.  


It seems like a strange time to realize you’re in love with someone, but in that moment… I’m in love. I feel like it should be some ground shaking revelation, but it feels just like sliding into home plate. Of course I’m in love with him.  
\-----------  


The girls just eke out a victory by one run, but the moms all want to celebrate so it’s back to Thirsty’s Pizza. I help Craig get River settled in her car seat while he rounds Briar and Hazel up to get in their seats. We meet in the parking lot of Thirsty’s and I stop Craig as he’s strapping the carrier back on his chest.  


“Me and River have a thing going here, I’ll carry her.”  


“You sure, Bro?”  


“Absolutely.”  


We gather the girls all together and prepare for the bedlam that awaits us inside. Once we get our pizza ordered and snag a table, I rock River back to a snooze while Craig makes his rounds, talking to the parents and congratulating the girls. Briar and Hazel pop back to the table to grab a quick slice of pizza every once in awhile, but mostly they’re just super competitively trying to best each other on Street Fighter. Craig looks tired as he slides into the seat across from me, but his grin is huge.  


“Thanks for taking River for me, I was able to pull away from the moms faster when I didn’t have her as a means for them to try and extend the conversation.”  


“That’s what I’m here for, man. Your very own knight in flat front trousers.”  


“My hero,” Craig replies and stretches his hand across the table to take mine. A guy could get used to this.


End file.
